


Preoccupied with 1945

by LeftShark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Goodman, Sinatra, way before "Nirvana",<br/>There was Freeman, and Crosby,<br/>What the hell is MTV?'</p><p>Or;</p><p>My mind was in a different place and I changed the words to a song for my own pleasure.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupied with 1945

**Author's Note:**

> I really down fucking know what I was thinking. But I think it's amazing. I'm proud of my idiotic self.

Bucky just hit the wall  
He never had it all  
Lost in the modern day,  
His husband's Captain A  
Fought in the second war  
When he turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to his plan?

He was gonna be an hero  
He was gonna be a star  
He was gonna shoot a gun  
And call it "having fun"  
The star on his right shoulder  
He never looks it over,  
And nothing has been alright since

Goodman , Sinatra  
Way before "Nirvana"  
There was Freeman, and Crosby,  
And what the hell is MTV?  
All the kids in high school  
They say to him "you're uncool"  
Cause he's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1945

He's seen all the classics  
He's knows every line  
Spellbound, Mildred Pierce  
Even the Brief Encounter  
He jammed out to swing  
When it first was a thing  
Thought he'd get a hand  
On a member of the Chordettes' band.

Where’s the nice rug,  
Made of bear skin?  
And who’s that new sports team that claims to have every win?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
Whatever happened to slow dancing, on your toes?  
On the radio was;

Goodman, Sinatra   
Way before "Nirvana"  
There was Freeman, and Crosby,  
And what the hell is MTV  
All the kids in high school  
They say to him "you're uncool"  
Cause he's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1945

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you can kill me now!  
> Just wait til I finish laughing first!


End file.
